Since the 19th century, organic nitrate and nitrite esters have found use in the medical community. While the discovery of nitric oxide (NO) as a therapeutically active molecule over 120 years ago (circa 1867) was advantageous, recent research efforts aimed at effective NO delivery have produced numerous methods. Drugs donating NO after biological decomposition have found use in various disorders, for example nitroglycerin alleviates discomfort in patients with ischemic heart disease. In anti-thrombogenic medical applications, NO plays a role in platelet inhibition.
Nitric oxide (NO) is a simple diatomic molecule that plays a diverse and complex role in cellular physiology. Less than 25 years ago NO was primarily considered a smog component formed during the combustion of fossil fuels mixed with air. However, as a result of the pioneering work of Ferid Murad et al. it is now known that NO is a powerful signaling compound and cytotoxic/cytostatic agent found in nearly every tissue including endothelial cells, neural cells and macrophages. Mammalian cells synthesize NO using a two step enzymatic process that oxidizes L-arginine to N-ω-hydroxy-L-arginine, which is then converted into L-citrulline and an uncharged NO free radical. Three different nitric oxide synthase enzymes regulate NO production. Neuronal nitric oxide synthase (NOSI, or nNOS) is formed within neuronal tissue and plays an essential role in neurotransmission; endothelial nitric oxide synthase (NOS3 or eNOS), is secreted by endothelial cells and induces vasodilatation; inducible nitric oxide synthase (NOS2 or iNOS) is principally found in macrophages, hepatocytes and chondrocytes and is associated with immune cytotoxicity.
Neuronal NOS and eNOS are constitutive enzymes that regulate the rapid, short-term release of small amounts of NO. In these minute amounts NO activates guanylate cyclase which elevates cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) concentrations which in turn increase intracellular Ca+2 levels. Increased intracellular Ca+2 concentrations results in smooth muscle relaxation which accounts for NO's vasodilating effects. Inducible NOS is responsible for the sustained release of larger amounts of NO and is activated by extracellular factors including endotoxins and cytokines. These higher NO levels play a key role in cellular immunity.
Medical research is rapidly discovering therapeutic applications for NO including the fields of vascular surgery and interventional cardiology. Procedures used to clear blocked arteries such as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) (also known as balloon angioplasty) and atherectomy and/or stent placement can result in vessel wall injury at the site of balloon expansion or stent deployment. In response to this injury a complex multi-factorial process known as restenosis can occur whereby the previously opened vessel lumen narrows and becomes re-occluded. Restenosis is initiated when thrombocytes (platelets) migrating to the injury site release mitogens into the injured endothelium. Thrombocytes begin to aggregate and adhere to the injury site initiating thrombogenesis, or clot formation. As a result, the previously opened lumen begins to narrow as thrombocytes and fibrin collect on the vessel wall. In a more frequently encountered mechanism of restenosis, the mitogens secreted by activated thrombocytes adhering to the vessel wall stimulate overproliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells during the healing process, restricting or occluding the injured vessel lumen. The resulting neointimal hyperplasia is the major cause of a stent restenosis.
Recently, NO has been shown to significantly reduce thrombocyte aggregation and adhesion; this combined with NO's directly cytotoxic/cytostatic properties may significantly reduce vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation and help prevent restenosis. Thrombocyte aggregation occurs within minutes following the initial vascular insult and once the cascade of events leading to restenosis is initiated, irreparable damage can result. Moreover, the risk of thrombogenesis and restenosis persists until the endothelium lining the vessel lumen has been repaired. Therefore, it is essential that NO, or any anti-restenotic agent, reach the injury site immediately.
One approach for providing a therapeutic level of NO at an injury site is to increase systemic NO levels prophylactically. This can be accomplished by stimulating endogenous NO production or using exogenous NO sources. Methods to regulate endogenous NO release have primarily focused on activation of synthetic pathways using excess amounts of NO precursors like L-arginine, or increasing expression of nitric oxide synthase (NOS) using gene therapy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,452, 5,891,459 and 5,428,070 describe sustained NO elevation using orally administrated L-arginine and/or L-lysine. However, these methods have not been proven effective in preventing restenosis. Regulating endogenously expressed NO using gene therapy techniques remains highly experimental and has not yet proven safe and effective. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,268,465, 5,468,630 and 5,658,565, describe various gene therapy approaches.
Exogenous NO sources such as pure NO gas are highly toxic, short-lived and relatively insoluble in physiological fluids. Consequently, systemic exogenous NO delivery is generally accomplished using organic nitrate prodrugs such as nitroglycerin tablets, intravenous suspensions, sprays and transdermal patches. The human body rapidly converts nitroglycerin into NO; however, enzyme levels and co-factors required to activate the prodrug are rapidly depleted, resulting in drug tolerance. Moreover, systemic NO administration can have devastating side effects including hypotension and free radical cell damage. Therefore, using organic nitrate prodrugs to maintain systemic anti-restenotic therapeutic blood levels is not currently possible.
Therefore, considerable attention has been focused on localized, or site specific, NO delivery to ameliorate the disadvantages associated with systemic prophylaxis. Implantable medical devices and/or local gene therapy techniques including medical devices coated with NO-releasing compounds, or vectors that deliver NOS genes to target cells, have been evaluated. Like their systemic counterparts, gene therapy techniques for the localized NO delivery have not been proven safe and effective. There are still significant technical hurdles and safety concerns that must be overcome before site-specific NOS gene delivery will become a reality.
However, significant progress has been made in the field of localized exogenous NO application. To be effective at preventing restenosis an inhibitory therapeutic such as NO must be administered for a sustained period at therapeutic levels. Consequently, any NO-releasing medical device used to treat restenosis must be suitable for implantation. An ideal candidate device is the vascular stent. Therefore, a stent that safely provides therapeutically effective amounts of NO to a precise location would represent a significant advance in restenosis treatment and prevention.
Nitric oxide-releasing compounds suitable for in vivo applications have been developed by a number of investigators. As early as 1960 it was demonstrated that nitric oxide gas could be reacted with amines, for example, diethylamine, to form NO-releasing anions having the following general formula R—R′N—N—(O)NO. Salts of these compounds could spontaneously decompose and release NO in solution. (R. S. Drago et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1960, 82:96-98)
Nitric oxide-releasing compounds with sufficient stability at body temperatures to be useful as therapeutics were ultimately developed by Keefer et al. as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,526, 5,039,705, 5,155,137, 5,212,204, 5,250,550, 5,366,997, 5,405,919, 5,525,357 and 5,650,447 and in J. A. Hrabie et al., J. Org. Chem. 1993, 58:1472-1476, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
The in vivo half-life of NO, however, is limited, causing difficulties in delivering NO to the intended area. Therefore NO-releasing compounds which can produce extended release of NO are needed. Several exemplary NO-releasing compounds have been developed for this purpose, including for example a NO donating aspirin derivative, (Formula 1, Cancer Research, 2001, 61, pp 3285-3289), amyl nitrite and isosorbide dinitrate. Additionally, biocompatible polymers having NO adducts (see, for example, U.S. Patent Publications 2006/0008529 and 2004/0037836) and which release NO in a controlled manner have been reported.

Secondary amines have the ability to bind two NO molecules and release them in an aqueous environment. The general structure of an exemplary secondary amines capable of binding two NO molecules is depicted in Formula 2 (wherein M is a counterion, and can be a metal, with the appropriate charge, or a proton and wherein R is a generic notation for organic and inorganic chemical groups), and referred to hereinafter a diazeniumdiolate. Exposing the secondary amine to basic conditions while incorporating NO gas under high pressure leads to the formation of diazeniumdiolates.

Acrylic polymers containing a plurality of secondary amines having NO molecules incorporated have been synthesized and diazeniumdiolates formed (see for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2002, 124, pp 12182-12191). In the synthesis of the polymers in the aforementioned reference, protection and de-protection steps of amines were utilized because of the reactive nature of amines with unsaturated groups present such as carbonyl groups or electron deficient alkenes. Sterically hindering the amines in the polymers reduces their ability to react with unsaturated groups. Applicants have determined that biocompatible polymers based on these hindered amines provide local NO release from implantable medical devices.